1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an improved structure of an electric connector, more particularly to the electric connector which has a plurality of terminals with better stability and endurability, and the plurality of terminals are fastened inside the insulative base member by joint parts, so the butt joint parts of the terminals are not easy to loosen while being inserted, and the purpose of enabling the electric connector to have nice usage effect can be achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continuous progress in technology, the electric products and electronic products applied in people's life and works make people more convenient and comfortable. Most electrical products and electronic products require electric power to normally operate. Various household appliances including boombox, audio equipment, home theater equipment or multimedia player (such as VCD, DVD, Blu-ray DVD and so on), personal computer, notebook, tablet computer, smart phone or cell phone, or computers and equipment for work applications (such as printer, scanner, fax machine, copier and so on) require power source for operation. After a power connector of the electronic product is inserted with a latest power connector, a plug at other side of a transmission line linked with the latest power connector can be inserted into a sock of a commercial electric system for providing the electric power to the electronic product.
Metal terminals are necessary components of the power connectors applied in electrical electronic products. The metal terminal applied in common power connector can be classified into rivet-type and one-piece type. For forming the rivet-type of the metal terminal of the power connector, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a metal bar is used to form a butt joint part A by punching press manner or lathing process, a metal plate is used to form a connection part B by the punching press manner, a terminal A1 of the butt joint part A of the metal terminal is electrically connected with the connection part B through a riveting manner, a lower part of the connection part B is further bent to form a bent part B1, and an insulative plastic seat C can be formed to encapsulate the butt joint parts A and the connection parts B of the metal terminals by an insert molding process. The butt joint parts A and the connection parts B of the metal terminals are separately produced and then assembled by the riveting manner, so the manufacturing process is complex and cost is increased. In addition, contact areas between the metal terminals and the metal plate may be broken and reduced by the riveting process, so poor contact is easily occurred on the riveting parts between the terminals A1 of the butt joint parts A and the connection parts B, and problem of instable electric transmission or interruption may occur to cause degradation of the yield rate of the electric connector.
Moreover, for forming the one-piece metal terminal, a butt joint end D is formed by the punching press process, and a connection end D1 is formed at a side of the butt joint end D by the punching press process, and other side of the connection end D1 opposite to the butt joint end D is bent to form a soldering end D2, and a bent part D3 is formed and linked between the connection end D1 and the butt joint end D. The metal terminal is processed by the punching press for many times, so cold forging effect may be occurred to make the material of the metal terminal become harder, and when subsequent bent operation is performed on the metal terminal, the stress concentration may occur at the bent part D3 and cause breaking or damage of the bent part D3, it results in degradation of the yield rate of the metal terminal and poor quality of electric signal transmission. While the metal terminal is formed by the riveting process or the punching press process, it is easy to break structure of the metal terminal and degrade the yield rate and the signal transmission performance. There are many problems and detects to be solved in actual application.
Therefore, what is need is to solve the defects and the problems of the degradation in structural quality and yield rate of the traditional metal terminal due to shaping process and the poor endurability of the power connector due to shaping process of the insulative plastic seat.